Projectors are used in a number of applications, ranging from cinema, to theme parks. In some instances, projectors are used to illuminate a particular surface to generate images (either a still image or multiple images forming a video). In many instances, a projector projects visible light onto a surface and the visible light reflects off of the surface to create the image. In these instances, the projected light typically matches the desired color of the image and this requirement can lead to constraints in hardware (e.g., projection speed, cost, etc.), and the light path of the light from the projector may be visible to a viewer. In dark environments and/or environments that include debris within the projection path (e.g., fog, dust, or the like), the projection path may be evident to a viewer and detract from the desired effect.
Additionally, in environments including ambient or other environmental illumination, the projected illumination may be modulated with the ambient illumination and depending on the surface reflection, the projected images may appear “washed out” with low contrast and poor coloring. This washed out effect may be increased with non-planar projection surfaces since light emitted from one area of the display may modulate light emitted from other areas. For example, in instances where the projection surface is non-planar (e.g., convexly curved, domed shape, etc.), light scattering from one surface area to another reduces the observed contrast of the display areas, even in a projection environment without ambient light.